The Sensual helping of Esme Cullen
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Jacob has a very embarrassing situation...down there, and need Carlisle's help. Esme surprises him and shocking, She gladly helps him with the problem! Jacob/Esme. Mature themes. One-shot!


The sensual helping of Esme Cullen

Summary: Jacob has a very embarrassing situation...down there, and need Carlise's help. Esme surprises him and shockly she gladly helps him with the problem! Jacob/Esme. Mature themes.

Authors notes: Hello everyone, I know it's been a while. Sorry sadly life got in the way. :( This is one of my ideas and it's my first story to write this pairing. Braking dawn, If you're curious. :)

Please be advised, this story has strong mature themes. If you are uncomtable with this nature. DON'T READ!

Also, I don't own anything!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Jacob softly hissed between his teeth as he made his way to the Cullen house hold. It's one of those days that reminds him one of the awkward reasons of being a teenage werewolf. At first, Jacob thought, since he was male it was normal to wake up in the morning and have morning wood. He had his shares. But this was different. This was not the same, This was not something that he can take of on a useless attempt. So this was the only thing left to do. Walking up the stairs, Jacob made his way inside. ''I hope he's here,'' he thought to himself. He looked around. they seem to be no one in was a good thing. Hoping that Carlisle decided to stay behind, Jacob frozen in place when he spotted Esme in the living room on the phone.

''I understand your situation, Mr. Johnson,'' She replied. ''I'll make sure to tell Carlisle yu called. Okay. Talk to you later'' She hung up the phone.

''Hello Esme,'' Jacob replied standing in the doorway staring at the older vampire. She was wearing a cotton cardi with jean shorts her hair was in a pony tail. The look was starting to make him feel a little awkward.

''Jacob,'' Esme replies cheery. ''What brings you here?''

''Um...''Jacob paused clearing his throat trying his hardest to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his groan. ''I was wondering if Bella and Renesmee were home?'' He lied.

''Um...no. They went with Edward. along with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle of course hunting.

''Damn,'' Jacob cursed under his breath. He have this huge hard-on and the one person that he was so desperate to see was out. He was a little curious as to why Esme stay behind.

''Should you be joining them?'' He asked.

''Well, I would have been...actually I fed yesterday. Should I be?''

Jacob's tongue was tied. If only Carlisle was there, but he had no choice he had to tell Esme what's going on with him.

''No,'' He replied. ''Look, I might as well tell you...'' He walked over to the sofa sitting down. ''Actually, I was here to see Carlisle

''Okay,'' Esme replied following suit sitting down by the young werewolf. ''You were here to see Carlisle about?''

At her question, Jacob ran his fingers through his hair giving her a quick glance. ''It's a male thing.''

''Oh...''

''It's personal,'' Jacob replied. ''It's a male thing and it's a personal.''

''Honey,I live with four male Vampires. There's nothing personal if it involves your health.''

Jacob was speechless for a moment. He gave Esme the wrong impression implying that he was sick with some kind of illness or a flesh eating parasite?

''It's nothing to do with any illness. I'm not sick or anything. it's-it's just-''

Esme said nothing only raised her eyebrows.

''It's a thing. It's a part of my nature. I'm not sure if it's my human side or my werewolf side. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning I found myself having... morning wood.''

Esme was confused by Jacob's choice of words. ''Can you be a little specific.''

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Jacob replied. ''I have a major hard on.'' He motions one of his hand to his groan. Esme raised her eyebrows finally understanding.

''I see. Well, That's normal for males to have that reaction...''

''No, if you have been erected since yesterday,'' Jacob Quoted.

''Oh..Well Jake, Did this happen while you fazed?''

''Yes, I mean, there would be times when this happen and I take care of it the old solo fashion but not this time.''

''Have you tried to do it the old solo fashion?'' Esme asked.

''Yes. More Than 15 times! That's why I need to see Carlisle. I don't think I can go to a normal doctor with this. He's known about my heritage. Maybe he came across this before.''

Esme Nodded her head. Then a thought came to her. ''Say Jacob, Instead of taking care of this matter by yourself, have you ever consided...Sexual Intercourse?''

Jacob turned his head towards her and replied. ''Bella and Edward would kill me. You know that.''

''Oh! No no!'' Esme exclaimed waving her hand. ''Not That. I mean, with other young woman?''

Jacob was confused. ''No. I never thought of that. Not until Renesmee's fully grown. Besides I haven't came across a female...''He looked at Esme. ''At least not one I'm attractive to.''

''I see.''

''Then again, speaking of women, since I know no one, and you're here...''

Esme raised her eyebrows. ''You want me to help you with your problem?''

Jacob didn't need to answer. Before he knew what was happening, Esme hands were working at the waist line of his jeans. with a pop of the button and a zip from a zipper, she can clearly see the massive bludge protruding from Jacob's boxers.

''Mm...Now let's see what we are working here,'' and with that she reached into the opening of his boxers and grabbed his member with a firm hold causing Jacob to hiss out a breath. Esme looked up at him with a cautious look on her face.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?''

Jacob swallowed a lump in his throat and replied, ''N-no. It's just it's the way you're touching...''

''Did I grab to hard? Want me to grip a little softer?'' She demonstrate by horizontally moving her hand on his member.

Jacob nodded his head. ''Y-yeah like that.''

Esme looked down at Jacob's cock. it was indeed swollen and a little inflamed. Esme was worried that He have to go to the hospital rather than coming out Carlisle and her. She wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. she thought of another idea. Giving him a few strokes, the older Vampire leaned down and put Jacob's member into her mouth.

''Fuck!'' Jacob shouted as Esme's talented warm mouth on him. She began to slowly bobbed her head up and down while her hands stoke him in time with his mouth. Jacob close his eyes and moaned at the amazing pleasure. it was so good, Jacob thought he would lose all control and forcefully shoved his massive member down the older Vampire's throat. he was a little alarmed when she released her mouth away him Esme's looked up at the young werewolf with a hint of lust in her eyes. Her hand slowly stroking him.

''My Jacob, you have a impressive member. I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend to take care of the situation.''

Jacob took his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head and shook his head. ''No. I have to remain faithful to Renesmee.''

Esme raised an eyebrow. ''But, you're not being faithful if you're giving me the permission to suck you off.''

''You offered.'' Jacob replied.

''And you agreed?'' She asked giving him a wink.

Jacob could tell that Esme was in the mood of feeling frisky and he himself was not going to let this opportunity pass. In a swift move he flipped Esme over on her back surprising her. His cock nesting in between them.

''Yes...I agreed. but since I'm having this problem and you're here to help me. I really enjoying screwing your brains out.''

Wasting no time, He and Esme began to take off every bit of their clothing. Taking of Esme's cardi, Jacob wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. without hesitation, Jacob leans down and gladly takes a nipple between his lips swiping his tongue back and forth on the hard nub casing Esme to softly moan. He repeated the same motion with the other leaving a trail of his kisses down where she wanted to be touched. Lifting her legs up in the air, Jacob can see that she ws aroused as well. Licking his lips, the young werewolf grab his cock with a firm hold rubbing it between her folds.

''Oh fuck, baby!'' Jacob moaned. ''You're so wet.''

''For you,'' She moaned. ''Please...Oh!'' Before Esme could finished her sentence Jacob shoved his massive member inside her in one motion.

''Damn! You're so tight,'' Jacob grunted as her inner walls clenched around him.

''All part of being a vampire,'' Esme grinned wrapping her legs around him wanting him to move. ''The sex never gets old.''

Jacob began to thrust enjoying the sensation each time Esme clenched her inner muscles around. he quickly sped up the pace, letting his inner wolf take over.''Oh God!'' Esme Shouted as Jacob fucked her ruthlessly.

'' Uh!You like that?'' Jacob growled as he quicken the pace

''Yes! I love it! Please fuck me harder!''

And with that, The young werewolf pounded into her with all of might.

''OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Esme screamed. ''YES! YES! I'M ALMOST THERE!'' And with that, she clenched her muscles around his member. Jacob groaned closing his eyes, He saw stars as he filled her up to the blink. before passing out on top of her with a sigh.

''Oh Man, he replied. That was...''

''Amazing.'' Esme finished looking up into the young boy's eyes.

''Thank you.''

Esme raised an eyebrow. ''For...?''

''Helping me with my problem.'' He smiled. ''I feel a lot better.''

Taking his face between her hands, she gave Jacob a passionate kiss and replied, Glad I can help. :)

End.

* * *

Well, What do you think? Let me know and Review! Until next time~!


End file.
